


《野心》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我要成为那个你深爱的人，而不是你们重逢路上的垫脚石。”





	《野心》chapter（1）

那是一个宗教与科技并存的异星国家，人们因为法力的真实存在而崇拜巫师，迷信宗教神话，却也从未停歇过科技的发展。

Thor慢慢穿过集市，将Loki交代他买的小玩意儿收进包中，手腕上带着的定位器便闪着荧蓝色的亮光响了起来。alpha低头摸了摸定位器上圆形的光标，加快了回到巫师塔的脚程。

“总管，大祭司已经发了几次火了。”巫师塔是一个游离于国家法律之外的宫殿群，一切由生死大权由大祭司掌控，而每月十五都有比拼巫术法力的擂台，若有人能赢过大祭司，便能接替他的位置。

但已经有整整三年没有敢于上擂台的人了。大祭司法力强悍，性情乖张善变，所有挑战失败的巫师全部死无全尸。

“我知道了。”Thor有些无奈地冲面色惊慌的小巫师点了点头，Loki不允许巫师塔中任何人穿艳色的衣服，自己却每日穿着金边的绿袍，“回头让人把他打碎的玻璃都清理出去，别扎伤手。”

“Thor，”年轻的大祭司正趴在窗口，摆弄着生长正好的枝桠，指尖触过的地方，嫩绿的叶片却开始卷曲泛黄，“你晚了半个小时。”“你给我列的单子里都是些古怪的东西，”Thor刚走近Loki，他便懒洋洋地搂着alpha的脖子缠了上来，“只给我半天时间，这不是故意刁难？”

“刚刚和你说话的是哪个小巫师？”Loki眯着猫儿一样的绿眼睛蹭着alpha的领口，眼神却冷厉得令人心寒，“这两天我精神不好，他们就琢磨着想往上窜了。”

“他们都被你收拾得噤若寒蝉，动都不敢动弹一下，还想窜什么？”Thor看见了Loki的神情，及不可见地皱了皱眉，却依旧只是笑着摸了摸Omega的编织着金叶配饰的黑发，“怎么又精神不好了？”

“你仔细算算有几晚没来过我寝宫了？”Loki垂着眼帘摸了摸alpha的胡须，上扬的眼角乘着凌厉的魅色，“Thor，如今新元首掌权，国务院的老头们因为我不好控制处处寻我纰漏，我过得这么憋屈，你倒是天天往巫师塔外跑。”

“就你这个脾气，谁也别想让你憋屈。”Loki半个人都挂在Thor身上，alpha一直起身，他干脆弯起了修长的双腿缠在了Thor的腰上，“别闹，快下来Loki，我不是你的玩物。”

“我不。”大祭司干脆地回绝了Thor，挑衅地一抬手，两人背后的门便咣得一下自己关上落了锁，“你就是我的，Thor，你要是敢跑，我就砍掉你的腿再把你绑在轮椅上，天天推着你陪我去书房。”

“看来你已经这么偷摸策划很久了。”Thor微微使了些力气，Loki眼见着就要被他从身上扒下来了，干脆施了个咒法自己闪到了一边站着，冷冷地瞪着Thor，“听着，别去找刚刚那个小巫师的麻烦行吗？我连他的名字都不知道。”

“如果那个omega敢让你知道他的名字……”Loki的神色有一刹那间的嗜血残忍，随即又软了下来，“Thor，我很难控制住自己的脾气，尤其是在关于你的事情上。”“你是该收敛一些任性了，我是前任当权者在你身边安插了九年多的心腹，如今的时局却已经变了。”Thor常常宿在Loki的寝殿，几件出席正式场合的正装便放在了他那里，“新总统请我参加晚宴，回来再陪你。”

“你觉得他是想收买你杀了我，还是直接干掉你？”alpha直接在衣柜前换衣，Loki托着脑袋毫不避讳地欣赏他线条流畅漂亮的肌肉，然后悠悠地蹭到了他背后，“那些蠢货居然看不出你是一个神，如果你想挑战我大祭司的位置，也许我不一定会赢。”

“那是因为我并没有刻意隐瞒你，你更高超的法力也的确能感知到更多的东西。”Omega的手从背后抱住了alpha，指尖挑逗地滑过他赤裸的胸口，Thor抓住了这条狡猾性感的小蛇，将Omega修长匀称的手指放到唇边亲吻，“hey，别着急Loki，你不一定非要想起来，我不会离开你。”

“你说过，这是我离神最近的一世。”Loki把玩着Thor胸口的魂器，那里快要被装满了，无论能否成功他的兄弟、爱人，这都将是Thor最后的旅途，“我等你回来，Thor。”

“你让人很头疼，巫师塔总管。”新总统高天尊是个特立独行的人，他为这个腐朽的政局注入了新鲜的血液，但高天尊做这一切只是想一劳永逸地除掉异党，“如果前总统还聪明一点就该知道，他一心想除掉的大祭司早就把他的心腹重臣拖上了床。”

“我只是负责监视他，我手上不沾人命。”Thor笑了笑，滴水不漏地将高天尊的试探尽数挡了回去，“但你不能否认大祭司还是个漂亮的Omega。”“你标记他了吗？”高天尊敬了Thor一杯酒，回绝了一个想要攀谈的中年男人，“应该没有，否则你现在就已经被变成青蛙了。”

“Loki更喜欢蛇。”Thor微微颔首，“阁下，巫师塔不会成为你的绊脚石，但也绝不会受你胁迫。”“你控制不了那个Omega，”高天尊无谓地送了耸肩，转身走进了灯火辉煌的宴会厅,“Thor，不用我动手，他会拖着你一起坠下万丈深渊。”

“我很熟悉那种感觉，总统。”  
若他在地狱，那炼狱便是我的归途。 

Thor回来时已经是深夜了，Loki依旧坐在那扇窗边，目光纯粹干净地望着他，像是从未离开过。“你杀了那个巫师。”Thor喝了点酒，他知道Loki不喜欢烟酒的味道，所以站得离他很远，“Loki，我和你说过很多遍，不要无谓地杀戮。”“在你离开的这段时间里，我肃清了巫师塔，因为我发现了高天尊的叛徒，他也是其中一个。”Loki幽绿的眼睛在昏暗的房中像猫头鹰一般锁定着Thor，“而你只是认为我在吃醋。”

“高天尊怎么会这么快就把人安插进......”Thor下意识地反驳，最终只是走近摸了摸Loki的发心，这是他们之间表示停战的意思，“下次这些事让我来处理，巫师塔还没有到和新政权撕破脸皮的时候。”

“你只是个总管，一个政权和宗教的桥梁。”Loki垂着眼解开了Thor身上繁杂的衣领纽扣，顺着脖颈和肩头的锁骨一寸寸吻了下去，“你刚来的时候，我有想过暗杀你。”“然后你发现那些可以把我变成傀儡的法术都没有用，”Thor低低地笑了一声，抱着Loki把他摔进了床里，Loki尖叫着把他也一起拽了下来，翻身骑在了alpha身上，“但不是所有法术对我而言都没用，不是吗？”

“把你骗上床的那个不算。”Loki解开了Thor的裤带，alpha勃起的性器几乎是弹了出来，他低下头用舌尖裹着唾沫随意舔着润滑了一下，就直接坐了上去，“你早就想上我了，连伪君子都算不上。”“操......”Thor低吼了一声，Omega紧致湿软的肉穴瞬间收缩着包裹住了他的性器，“你怎么湿成这样？”

“你忘了我的发情期，混账。”Omega的之间抚摸过Thor的手腕，alpha便被无形的光圈铐在了床上，“我告诉过你在我的发情期内不允许离开巫师塔，否则我每次都把你绑在床板上肏。”

“这他妈应该是我的台词！”Thor喘息着笑了一声，挣脱禁锢时的双臂肌肉暴起，“你最好别把事情做太绝，否则等我......hey！”“等到那时再说吧，”Loki勾着唇咬住了alpha的乳首吮吸，技巧性地扭着腰吞吐吮吸着alpha的性器，眼里的情欲浓得像是融化欲滴的翡翠，“Thor......我并非爱你，只是渴慕强者。”

“在你遇见比我更强的存在之后，”Thor终于挣脱了光圈的束缚，翻身将Loki压进了怀里，“我不介意你抛弃我。”“看来你对自己很有信心。”Loki笑着用腿缠紧了alpha的腰身，脚跟随着他的起伏一下下地晃动，“那就给我展示些你的小把戏......”“最好别再发情期这么......”“快点，Thor。”

“我等着你后悔求饶。”alpha的指尖冒起了细细的电光，一路掠过了Omega后颈浮肿的腺体和挺立敏感的乳尖，所过之处的皮肤上都开始泛红，最后来到了Omega的后穴。

“哈啊.....啊嗯....再重点，Thor......”Loki几乎被alpha强悍的撞击钉进了床板，微弱却刺激的电流让他半边身体都在发麻战栗，“我改主意了。”“什么？”alpha的手指挤进了Omega的肠道，电流刺激着从未被开拓过的内壁，Loki蜷着脚趾尖叫了一声，一股温热的液体淋在了alpha肏弄着他的肉穴的性器上，“我说过别把事做太绝，Loki。”

“哈啊......我是说，”Loki亲了亲Thor大汗淋漓的鬓角，示意他放缓动作，“我打算和高天尊合作。”“为什么？”Thor撑起身看着Loki，性器推出Omega体外时发出了不合时宜的水声，“他身上有什么你想要的东西？”

“一件世上独一无二的东西，”Loki起身抱住了双膝，将下巴搁在了上面，“德兰科教堂供着的那枚法杖，他可能会让我恢复前世的记忆。”“你疯了？”Thor把住了他的肩膀，“那是用来处刑反叛巫师的！你会死得连灰都不剩！”

“如果我用它施展法阵，”Loki指了指Thor胸口的魂器，“那么在它被击碎的那一刻，所有的灵魂碎片就会和我的凝聚。”“这太冒险了，Loki。”Thor起身走向浴室，“你该睡一觉，明天你就会觉得今晚的想法太过荒唐。”

“你不是怕我冒险，”Loki在Thor锁上浴室的门之前推开了他，“你是怕魂器受损！你只是在担心等我死后你那个真正的Loki也回不来！”“你就是Loki，”Thor打开了淋雨，热水向两人兜头浇了下来，“听着，我只是不想连你也失去。”

“我要定那个法杖了，Thor。”Loki倔强地抿起了嘴唇，“无论要付出什么代价，我要自己获得属于我的记忆。”

“Thor，自从你说爱我的那一刻起，就失去了背叛我的资格。”

“我要成为那个你深爱的人，而不是你们重逢路上的垫脚石。”

“可你不爱我。”Thor抓住了Omega的脖颈，将他抵在了墙上，“Loki，你只是自尊心在作祟，你从未真正相信过我爱你。”“我是个残缺的灵魂，”Loki咯咯笑了起来，形容癫狂，“Thor，我用九年的时间在这个位置上坐稳，却依旧什么都得不到。而你是神，你所有的感情对我而言都是施舍。”

那个牵着年仅16岁的Loki走向大祭司宝座的人，用他从未体会过的爱和热情迷惑了他，让他以为，自己真的被神所祝福。

而九界之中再无神明，Thor不过是一个颠沛流离的流浪者，被诅咒了千年不灭的长寿。

“不，你要的完整，从来都未曾存在过。”alpha重新闯进了Omega的身体，水流带走了他体内残存的温度和润滑，两人都以为疼痛而剧烈的喘息，却谁都没有停下，只有肉体沉闷地撞上瓷砖墙面的声音，“你是谎言和阴谋的创始者，却拥有最纯粹明烈的欲望和爱.......Loki，你的神格永远混乱残缺，但每一面，都被我所深爱。”

“放开我，Thor！哈啊......我错了......”电流借着水雾的蔓延包裹住了Omega全身，他被Thor反拧了胳膊肏进了肠道，痉挛着收缩着软肉推拒，却反而越吞越深，“轻点......呃嗯....别进去，嗯！”

alpha在成结之前退出了自己的性器，Loki不能怀孕，否则会彻底失去担任大祭司的资格，没有人会放任一个怀孕的，虚弱的Omega坐在宝座上。

“Thor......”任在发情期内的Omega呜咽着去蹭alpha的胳膊，湿漉漉的头发卷曲着铺散在枕头上，“帮帮我......”“听话，Loki。”Thor叹息了一声，用手探进了Omega的两腿之间，Loki呻吟着用大腿夹住了他的手，不断地往下蹭，“别去找高天尊，也别那生命去冒险。”

“暂时不会，”alpha的手指灵巧地摩挲着Omega的阴蒂，然后卷曲着抠弄进出着Omega的生殖腔，Loki呻吟着抱住了Thor，起伏着劲瘦的腰杆不断地蹭着他，“和你闹翻了没好处.....嗯.....再进去点......”

Thor没有说话，一边安抚地亲吻着Loki，一边用另一只手握着他的往下引导。Loki终于忍不住红了耳廓，却还是握住了自己勃起的性器撸动。Thor配合着他的节奏按揉着Omega体内的突起，推着Loki攀向了高峰。

“我想感受你在我身体里成结的快感。”Loki像是终于困倦了，软软地窝进了Thor怀里，“该死的，我终于知道为什么那些Omega巫师会明知故犯地偷情怀孕了。”“那是因为他们的alpha不负责。”Thor闭着眼嗅了嗅Loki颈间清冷甜腻的信息素，沉入梦乡，“我们也在偷情，Loki。”

Loki却突然睁开了眼，瞳孔中清明一片。

他下了床，赤脚踩过柔软的长茸地毯，然后拨通了电话。

“哪位？”“巫师塔，我是大祭司。”“我等你很久了。”


End file.
